


Raspberry Cantaloupes

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Animal Play, BDSM, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, CBT, Chatting & Messaging, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Leashes, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Het, Humiliation, Leashes, Loss of Virginity (roleplay), Omegle, Pegging, Plug and Play, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha role playing on omegle. But just chatting; not doing. Well, not until later anyway…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Cantaloupes

**Clint and Natasha role playing on omegle. But just chatting; not doing. Well, not until later anyway…**

**Clint=Stranger**

**Natasha=You**

***note: all grammar and spelling in this story is deliberate and supposed to imitate two horny people chatting.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like raspberry cantaloupes.**

**Stranger:** hi , male here

**You:** hi

**You:** female

**Stranger:** sub or dom ? ;)

**You:** chat, prefer sub, for doing, dom

**You:** u?

**Stranger:** sub , chat

**You:** so u want to just chat and be the sub? not do what i say bec some people do that

**Stranger:** sure , you wanna like make a story or ?

**You:** what to do prefer? it can be direct too

**You:** *what do you prefer?

**Stranger:** o i like strapons , boots , worship , torture , i am always open to new things , you ?

**You:** anything can be hot if executed in the right way

**Stranger:** true

**You:** so, do u want to do a fanfic characters thing or just direct?

**Stranger:** both wil do for me , you had anny ideas ?

**You:** ummmmmmm.... you have to be punished for disrespecting your mistress in front of her friends by becoming her public slave. sound good?

**Stranger:** yes mistress

**You:** good boy. do you like humiliation and dirty talk?

**Stranger:** yes

**Stranger:** im 21 btw ;)

**You:** i dont give my age

**You:** u can guess at the end based on the chat

**You:** good?

**Stranger:** above 17 ? atleast

**You:** like i said, u can guess at the end based on the chat and how i command you. now be a good boy and kneel next to the table in the restaurant we just walked into

**Stranger:** *kneels down*

**You:** *pats head* Good bitch. Now keep your little boy pussy down on the floor no matter what i do. understood bitch?

**Stranger:** yes miss , *lays his head on the floor*

**You:** sit up straight. you are to be proud to be in public with me. keep your eyes down in respect and your head up with pride to have me as your mistress

**Stranger:** yes mistress * sit up straight , with his back up right looking down at the table*

**You:** *grabs cock once*. you better not disappoint me again boy

**Stranger:** no mistress i wont *i felt thru the hard grab she was telling it only once*

**You:** good slut. what did i just touch?

**Stranger:** youre cock mistress

**You:** you are good. but you don't have a cock. youre just a little bitch. what is that tiny thing between your legs?

**Stranger:** a pussy mistress

**You:** no bitch. that little ass of your is your pussy. do you see a hole between your legs? what is that little nub of a cock?

**Stranger:** nothing mistress

**You:** stupid bitch. its your little clitty

**Stranger:** sorry mistress , i should have known

**You:** i suppose i shouldnt expect too much from a stupid bitch. *waiter comes over*

**You:** waiter: what would you like to order?

**Stranger:** *says nothing and keeps looking down*

**You:** *im smiling* good bitch.

**You:** i'd like a greek salad and a lamb bone as well as two bowls and a pitcher of water, as well as an iced tea

**You:** *waiter comes back with food. i place lamb bone in bowl and water in other bowl and place on floor.* eat bitch

**Stranger:** * i kneel over the bowls , feeling very embarsed thinking if i should do it or not*

**You:** *slaps your boy-pussy hard.* i said to eat bitch

**Stranger:** *ouch i let out , feeling the discomfort , i kneel over again and start drinking like a dog*

**You:** eat. not drink. are you that stupid that you cannot follow a simple order? let me explain: eat means bite the food. drink means lap at the water. *slaps ass again*

**Stranger:** *moves over the other bowl and starts trying to eath the meat off *

**You:** dirty animal. *grabs chin and pulls up then splashes a glass of water in your face.* try to keep clean

**Stranger:** sorry mistress * goes over the bowl again and grabs the meat between his hands and starts to take smal bites*

**You:** *grabs balls through flimsy pants you are wearing and squeezes.* dogs. do. NOT. use their paws! maybe i should just cut off these worthless things and make you a real bitch. they are not pleasing me anyway

**Stranger:** noo mistress please *washes his hands in the water bowl and starts eating nice little bits again* better mistress ?

**You:** last chance pig.

**You:** stick your face in that water bowl and lick my feet. i want some pleasure while i eat

**Stranger:** *sticks face in the water and then removes his mistress shoes very carefully and starts licking those feet clean*

**You:** how did u remove the shoes?

**You:** boy?

**Stranger:** yes mistress you feet needed full attention

**You:** what did u use to remove the shoes boy?

**Stranger:** my paws mistress

**You:** bad dog. try again. dogs do not use their paws that way. they use another body part

**Stranger:** *puts on her shoes again*

**Stranger:** *usses his mouth this time to remove the dirty shoes feeling the street dirt in his mouth*

**You:** good boy. what is that body part u used?

**You:** im waiting

**Stranger:** my garbagecan mistress ?

**You:** no bitch. that's my fuckhole

**You:** say it

**Stranger:** its youre fuckhole mistress

**You:** good bitch. thank me when i praise you. i don't have to. and thank me for this privilege of touching my feet

**Stranger:** yes mistress thank you , and thank you for letting me touching youre feet *bows head again*

**You:** now beg me like a dog. lift your paws to your chest so you can touch them again

**Stranger:** *sits up with his hands infront of him* plz mistress can i touch them again

**You:** not good enough. be louder and more specific

**Stranger:** please mistress can i kiss youre feet again like the dog that i am

**You:** very well. i suppose that will do. you may kiss each toe once now. then stop

**Stranger:** *kneels down and kisses each toe and then stops*

**Stranger:** should i put youre heels back on mistress?

**You:** uch. bitch slobber. you can't keep clean can you? dirty animal.

**You:** ill put the heels on bec i dont think you have the brain capacity to

**Stranger:** sorry mistress * looks down sadly*

**You:** let's go. *puts leash around cock and pulls* i've exhausted myself dealing with your inadequacies. *tugs hard*

**Stranger:** *ouch ! and tries to keep up

**You:** *gets back to appartment. * go to the bedroom. now

**Stranger:** *walks over to the bedroom and kneels there*

**You:** crawl!

**Stranger:** *Crawls around like a dog*

**You:** *follows into bedroom and begins tying up balls, separating them and pulling them away from body, then puts on cock ring*

**Stranger:** *screams a bit from the strain on his balls*

**You:** shut up bitch. *slaps face* next slap will be to your cock if you dont keep quiet

**Stranger:** yes mistress

**You:** where will the next slap be if you dont keep quiet?

**Stranger:** my clit mistress

**You:** you've learned something bitch. good boy. now shoulders down, pussy in the air and beg to be fucked good like the bitch you are

**Stranger:** please mistress fuck me like you see fit as i deserve it

**You:** you dont deserve anything. you're just an animal. beg for what you want even though you dont deserve it and i just might deign to give it to you

**Stranger:** plz fuck me in my fuck hole mistress and rub my clit mistress

**You:** i will do no such thing *shoves 10 in plug into hole about 2 inches in* if you want to come, you'll fuck yourself on the nice, wolf cock and rub your little clitty against the carpet

**Stranger:** *pushes his ass backwords letting the plug go in more

**You:** keep going bitch. or not. u can stay hard if you like. i dont care. i get satisfaction from another, better man. not a fuckslut like you

**Stranger:** *pushes more back letting it go a bit more while the carpet burns my clit*

**You:** awww poor bitch. cant seem to come with the cock ring on?

**Stranger:** no mistress , its starting to hurt too

**You:** beg to be allowed to come

**Stranger:** please mistress let youre little dog slave bitch cum

**You:** *undoes cock ring and ball bondage* im feeling especially generous so you can rub your littly clitty against my feet if you like but no using hands. you have three minutes to come or you wont come at all

**Stranger:** *i pres my hard dick at the nice and soft feet going faster and faster between them

**You:** dont come without permission boy. remember to ask. stupid slut

**Stranger:** please mistress may i cum on youre devine feet

**You:** now boy. come now.

**Stranger:** *i shoot my load over the devine feet*

**You:** now clean it all off

**Stranger:** *walks to the cabnet and takes a box of clothes with him*

**You:** stupid bitch. use your fuckhole!

**You:** over here now. lick it

**Stranger:** *kneels down and starts licking up the juices*

**You:** getting saliva all over me again. i told you not to last time. remember the punishment?

**Stranger:** no mistress im just cleaning youre devine feet extra good

**You:** well. extra well bitch. you may stop now

**Stranger:** thank you mistress

**You:** now curl up at the foot of the bed like a good fuckdog and go to sleep

**Stranger:** *curls up on the foot end and closes his eyes*

**You:** break scene

**You:** after care

**You:** assurance that none of it was true.. etc

**You:** how was that?

**Stranger:** humiliating

**Stranger:** but fun , youre good

**Stranger:** i think youre about 28 ?

**You:** no sub drop- right? none of it was true. im a stranger and i cant take care of you so assure me now that you are good.

**Stranger:** im good

**You:** do u have someone to talk to if u start to feel it?

**Stranger:** i do

**You:** good. im just trying to be responsible

**Stranger:** wel thank you , you gonna be alright too

**You:** me? im not humiliated at all.

**Stranger:** still just looking out for you ;)

**You:** awww how sweet:)

**You:** ass kisser ;)

**Stranger:** hahaha

**Stranger:** you started it tho

**You:** bec humiliation can be dangerous and i want to make sure you're okay

**You:** by the way. uses of your and you're. your is a possesive adj. your cock, your house. you're means you are. you're sweet.

**You:** you're a good sub

**Stranger:** thank you for the tip

s admirable.

**Stranger:** wel thank you

**Stranger:** now about that age ;) i am dying to know :o

**You:** u rly want to know? ill surprise you. u went with 28?

**Stranger:** ya

**You:** why?

**You:** then ill tell u

**Stranger:** wel most younger people i met / know are not that good as describing things are thinking up things or dare saying things thats why i thought older but not very old

**You:** ready for the shocker?

**Stranger:** always

**You:** im 17.

**You:** but im an old soul

**You:** shocked?

**Stranger:** dam you are very much ahead of your age

**You:** thanx. ill take it as a compliment. want an even bigger shocker?

**Stranger:** na its enough for the evening

**Stranger:** think of my hart :P

**You:** last shock of the evening: i'm a virgin

**Stranger:** :O

**Stranger:** wel your inmagenation is ahead of you then

**You:** how did i do as a dom for a 17 yr old virgin?

**Stranger:** not bad at all

**You:** not good?! just not bad lol

**Stranger:** hahaha

**Stranger:** sorry :p

**You:** salright

**Stranger:** so when youre 18 you are going to fetish parties i take it ? :P

**Stranger:** ive been to the parties :P

**You:** howwuz?

**Stranger:** cool

**Stranger:** been fuck up the ass , cleaned manny boots

**You:** and do u call urself bi?

**Stranger:** no str8

**You:** cuz most guys wont admit to liking anal play.

**You:** ur courageous. most ppl think anal play is gay

**You:** it doesnt have to be tho

**Stranger:** its not bad , and most girls love it so mich

**Stranger:** im always open minded i dont judge people on stuf like that

**You:** same:)

**You:** can i ask if you got hard from the scene? just for knowledge

**Stranger:** yes but kept my pants on ^^

**You:** cuz u didnt know how old i was?

**Stranger:** yes

**Stranger:** and besides if you cum you dont want to talk annymore

**You:** smart boy.

**You:** u have a regular dom?

**Stranger:** nope

**You:** but u said u know ppl you can talk to about sub drop...

**Stranger:** yes i have a good male friend i can with about annything

**Stranger:** and i know some mistresses but they dont dom me

**You:** i wish i had that. the friend. not the misstresses lol

**You:** instead, i resort to domming strangers online:)

**Stranger:** we can talk aboutannything

**Stranger:** wel you can always email me :P

**You:** yeah? u want to be my pen pal:P

**Stranger:** its barton@gmail.com

**Stranger:** when ever your heels are dirty i am here ;)

**You:** mines tasharom@gmail.com. respond if u get the email. one sec

**You:** so ur name's clint? (got it from the email)

**Stranger:** yes

**You:** im natasha

**Stranger:** wel nice to meet you natasha

**You:** same:) bye clint. and email me if you get sub drop! im rly worried about it, k?

**Stranger:** hahaha , please natasha dont worrie about me i am a big boy ^^

**You:** yeah i know but u wudnt say that if u thought i was 28:)

**Stranger:** hahaha

**You:** its true

**Stranger:** i ensure you , you have nothing to worrie about

**You:** kk. and if u ever want to chat again- i do kinks lol

**Stranger:** you do what ?

**You:** kinky sex- the stuff we just did. not vanilla sex

**Stranger:** hahaha

**Stranger:** you are one kinky virgin :O

**You:** vanilla is just a guy and girl fucking. kinky is name calling and sex toys and blah blah blah

**You:** again, ill take it as a compliment:)

**Stranger:** as you should

**You:** and u are one dirty little slut

**Stranger:** wel thank you

**Stranger:** here to serve ^^

**You:** any time. i switch and eventually, im going to want to find a husband to dom me but in the mean time, i luv when guys say yes mistress. so hot:)

**Stranger:** haha

**Stranger:** al in do time

**You:** yeah:) not for a few years i think for me but u never know

**Stranger:** you never know what crosses your path

**Stranger:** im just going to get my own life on the rails and have fun at parties :P

**You:** good luck. saying goodbye but can u say it for me one more time?

**Stranger:** yes mistress *as i kneel down and kis her boots like a good boy*

**You:** im smiling. thank you. goodbye boy

**Stranger:** bye bye

**You have disconnected.**

**“17 year old virgin. Hm,” said Clint, looking up at Natasha. “Let’s do it.”**

**End**


End file.
